Not Perfect
by ja28
Summary: Teen Titans in high school! woohoo. Every bad boy has a story. Will Kori fall in love with Richard or with another guy that captured her heart? Will Richard change because of her? Typical high school drama. Please give it a read! *Chapter 1 rewritten a bit!* 6/19/2019
1. New Girl

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

Typical high school fanfiction I guess lol. Please give it a try! It's the cliche bad boy and good girl story, I watch too many Korean dramas that are the bad boy likes good girl storyline, but I don't regret it! Every bad boy has a sensitive side! plus High school in general sucks.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, her name is Kori Anders."

 _As soon as she walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing. The guy's jaw dropped seeing how gorgeous she is, some girls immediately stared at her up and down and rolled their eyes. Her outfit consisted of a purple crop top, light blue ripped boyfriend jeans, an emerald green necklace, and white sneakers. Her sparkling green eyes, long red wavy hair that reached down to her back and her glowy tanned skin, amazed everyone._

"Now go take a seat." Announced the teacher and pointed her to an empty seat towards the back.

 _Kori made her way through the row of desks and noticed that everyone was staring at her and heard some whispers from some girls. She looked down and avoided everyone until she reached her desk._

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned to the girl next to me.

"Hey. My name is Rachel, don't worry you'll get used to it here, I was once the new girl."

Rachel had short dark purple hair, black shirt with a dark denim jean jacket, black ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"Really? Everyone won't stop staring at me and it's creeping me out."

"Hey, new girl!", yelled two girls that were coming towards me.

"Ugh, what do you girls what?", replied Rachel in an annoyed tone.

"Shut it, Goth girl! "

"Listen here. We're the most popular girls here! I'm Katy! preferably called Kitten and I'm Terra! and if you ever try to cross us, you're going to pay!" both of them said at the same time while giving me dirty looks as they return back to their seats.

"uh- okay", I said nervously

 _I don't want to cause any trouble on the first day, that would be a terrible first impression!_

"Ugh ignore them! Let's meet up for lunch, and I can introduce you to my friends." Rachel assured me that they were just stupid girls that act like they are better than everyone else, and that I have nothing to worry about.

"Okay! That sounds great!"

 _Kori entered the cafeteria, waited in line until she got her food. She was searching for the tables to see if Rachel was sitting in any of them. She was so distracted to her surroundings and didn't notice a guy sticking out his foot as she was walking. She tripped and her tray flipped over and landed on Kitten…_

"Whoops. my bad", snickered Roy, and high fived Garth at the table.

"Look what you did! You got food all over my new clothes and shoes! You little!", yelled Kitten as she stood up, threw the food back at Kori and Roy. She grabbed her milk from her tray and started walking towards me.

"I-I- ", I stuttered and remembered what kitten told me earlier about "crossing her" but this was completely done on accident!

"Guys, guys! Stop! Kitten give me that!"

I looked over and see a tall, handsome guy, he was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, and a red leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His shaggy black hair, sunglasses on top of his head, and his clear blue eyes caught my attention.

 _Kori was shocked that a boy like him would help her, she let out a small smile and opened her mouth to say thank you, but she was dead wrong._

"You missed a spot." The boy replied slyly while he poured the milk over her head. "all done" he said while throwing the milk carton on the floor.

"Good one Grayson!" yelled out Roy. I look up to his group of friends and all of them are laughing at me and high fiving each other.

"You, you jerk!" I yelled out.

Kori slowly picked herself up while wiping away the food off her clothes. She walks up towards Grayson and gives him a serious look on her face.

"What the hell was that for!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet, some got their phones out and started filming.

"Hmm haven't seen you before beautiful, you must be new. Welcome to Jump City High," replied Grayson with a smirk on his face. " Look it as a welcome gift" he snickered.

"Hey, Grayson!"

Kori sees another guy coming towards them and hopes that there is no more humiliation. Then all of a sudden, she sees him dumping milk all over the "Grayson" guy.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" smirked the guy who defended her.

"What the hell!"

 _The crowd in the cafeteria went wild, people are yelling "OOOOOOOO", and others laughing._ _Kori saw this as an opportunity to make a run for it and left the cafeteria as soon as she can. The guy who defended her noticed she left so he decided to go find her._

"Hey, new girl! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone!" I say while walking faster, trying to avoid any more humiliation.

"Don't worry! It's me!" The guy said as he lightly grabbed my arm, I turned around to see the guy who defended me! **_Man is he cute_**! I simply nodded and he gently let go of my arm.

"My name is Xavier," he said as he extended his hand for a handshake

"Kori…" I said nervously while shaking his hand.

"Kori? That's a beautiful name." He smiled, **_man his smile is beautiful!_**

"Thank you for saving me back there."

 _Both of them gazed into each other's eyes, his brown eyes locked into hers. Xavier was at a loss of words, she was absolutely beautiful. He blushed and stuttered, " Y- You're Welcome."_

"Kori! What happened to you! " Rachel yelled and ran towards me, catching her breath.

Xavier and I quickly look away and he coughed * **Ahem*** " Uh, Grayson's little group got to her." replied Xavier.

"C' mon Kori, let's get you cleaned up." _My hair is still wet, my shirt is soaked and covered in food. So much for my first day!_

"See you around Kori!" Xavier waved with a bright smile on his face. I waved back, hoping this wasn't the last time I would see him.

* * *

"So, who is this Grayson guy? And why did he do this to me!" I exclaimed. Furious that some guy and his group would do such a thing.

"His name is Richard Grayson."

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews?


	2. New Friends

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

A/N: One year later... Heres chapter 2! Will try to update more frequently! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Richard Grayson is the badest guy at school. He's a player, delinquent, and a bully all rolled into one. However, he has a tragic past so maybe that's the reason why he acts that way. But if you really want to know you need to ask Victor and Garfield, all three were friends before he changed. "

 _We walked towards the women's locker room so I can get myself cleaned up in the shower. Rachel lends me some of the extra clothes that she had in her locker. We walked out of the locker room and start heading to the courtyard._

"Hey Rachel, do you who Xavier is?" I asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Xavier? well, I don't really know much about him, maybe my friends will know."

"Hey guys, brought someone for you all to meet."

"Hi my name is Kori, I'm new here."

 _Kori smiled and look around the table everyone was sitting in_.

"Hey, Kori!" said everyone in unison.

"My name is Wally, the girl with the pink hair is my girlfriend Jinx." "If you must know, I'm the fastest runner in the school's track team."

"Ignore him, he's always bragging. Hi! I'm Jinx."

"Hiya Wally, Jinx, pleasure to meet yall. I'm loving those space buns on you!"

"Aw, thanks! At least somebody noticed." Jinx nudged her elbow against his shoulder. Wally let out a yelp and started rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm Bee, I'm captain of the cheerleading team, this is my boyfriend, Victor!"

"Nice to meet you, little lady" he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Are you a part of anything, Victor?" Kori asked, returning the handshake.

"Yup, Captain of the football team!"

"And I'm Garfield!" I turned around and saw a guy walking towards us. He had green hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Garfield wasn't as tall, probably the same height as Rachel.

"Hey Lil mama," Garfield comes and wraps his arm around Rachel while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kori, this is Garfield, my boyfriend," Rachel introduces me to him, looks at him in an annoyed look and playfully pushes him off.

"Aww! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and shook his hand.

"so how's your first day going so far?" asked Garfield.

"Honestly, it's been terrible" I sighed.

 _Kori sat down and put down her down on the table._

"Grayson and his gang" Rachel blurted out.

"Ugh really, what he did this time?" Victor asked with a frustrated tone.

" His friends tripped me, so my food landed on Kitten. I saw him coming and told her to stop, I thought he was coming to help me but I was wrong! He poured milk all over me." " And to think I thought he was a gentleman," I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that happened to you! Let alone on the first day." said Victor sympathetically, " He wasn't always like this.. but go on"

"Do you know who is Xavier is?" I asked, secretly hoping they knew something about him.

"Ahhhh! Xavier!" squealed Jinx and Bee while their boyfriends rolled their eyes.

"Well, he was a new student last year, super cute and smart!"

"Yeah, and from what I know he is totally single!" exclaimed Jinx!

"Why do you ask?" Bee asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He saved me back there! He poured milk on Grayson!"

"He did WHAT!" yelled Wally, spitting out his drink.

"Dude wait- someone posted the video!" **HAHAHAHA** Garfield starts laughing hysterically and shows the video to the rest of the group.

"Man, he definitely deserved that!" said Rachel.

"So Kori, what made you move to jump city?" Asked Victor

"Well... I don't want to talk about it right now if that's okay." I said quietly while looking down at the table.

"Oh. Yeah! It's okay, sorry I asked."

* * *

 **RIIIIIIIIING!**

Well, Lunch is over! Kori let me see your schedule! Garfield asks.

"Right on! All of us have Classes together after lunch!

"Kori! Are good at Math!?" asked Garfield in a desperate voice.

"Yeah. Somewhat" I stated.

"Guys! I found ourselves a tutor! for FREE!"

 _All of us started heading into the building and made it to our Pre-Cal class. Unfortunately, this teacher made an assigned seating chart. I look at my name on the chart and see the desk number next to it. The desks were arranged in two, from numbers 1-22. My number was 12. I looked around the classroom and finally found my desk. However, the desk next to me was empty. The tardy bell rang already, who is supposed to be my partner? Is Xaxier going to be in this class! I really hope so!_

"You're late! Its the first day of school, so I'll let it slide for once." said Ms. Garza "Go take that empty seat next to Kori Anders."

I looked up to see who my partner was going to be, my eyes widened. _This can't be happening! Oh God no_

"Well, well, well this should be fun." He pulls out his chair loudly, and drops his backpack and sat next to me, his blue eyes looking directly at me.

"Kori," he said coldly with a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


End file.
